fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Sumire
is a Violet Fairilu. She is one of the main characters in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. She is voiced by Rina Hidaka. Appearance Sumire is a Fairilu. She has white skin, purple eyes, pink cheeks, and pointy ears. Her fairy wings are colored violet. Her hair is violet colored and short with right-swept bangs. For apparel, she wears a light blue fairy hat with a purple flower attached to it. She wears a light purple fairy dress with a green neck collar and white trim on the skirtline. She wears dark purple pantaloons with green stockings and purple fairy shoes. She also has purple heart earrings on her ears and a pearl bracelet on her left wrist. When she was a baby, Sumire wore her same blue hat and had her purple flower on it, but was smaller. She didn't wear her earrings and had on a white sleeveless dress with white pants on the bottom. She also had no shoes. Her wings were small violet wings. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, Sumire's second apparel is similar to her original outfit. She wears no hat on her head and instead wears a dark purple flower ornament on her hair, with a green ribbon. Her collar has a more petal flower design and colored pink. Her bottom is now a purple skirt. She now has a pair of purple flower earrings on her ears. In her human form, her purple dress has more detail; her short-sleeve collars have jagged accents and she wears extra dress accessories of a light blue ribbon tie and waist corset. She wears no hat and instead wears a purple flower hair ornament with a leaf decor and a white ribbon tied to it. She wears long white socks with garter belts and blue shoes decorated each with a blue bow and a flower. Fairilu Key Sumire's Fairilu Key is colored violet. The handle is outlined and heart shaped, with a violet flower crest inside, adorned by an orange gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital "F" placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key has a slightly deeper colour of purple with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the violet flower crest is placed on a golden base. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, her key has changed to having a deeper colour of violet, no matter in necklace state or enlarged form. The adorning gem has also changed colour to pale purple. Personality Sumire is good at painting and she likes beautiful things that brings her a little happiness. She is smart and extremely sensitive. She also likes rainy days. She loves designing and making clothes, thus wants to become a fashion designer. She and Kasumi have crushes on each other. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Sumire is very smart and impresses Lip and Himawari a lot due to the fact that before she was born, she read books instead of sleeping like some of the other Fairilus. ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Gallery Official Artwork Fa-02.png|Official artwork. Sumire officialart.png|Official artwork. 2 Sumire 2nd render.png|Another anime render. Sumire S2.png|Sumire wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Sumire Season 3.png|Sumire holding a basket of violets. 1535591772015.png|Season 3 Sumire. Sumire game.png|Render from ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Sumire-3DS.png|3D render of Sumire in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Sumiremagic.png|Sumire's magic sequence. SumireHimawari_worried.png|Sumire and Himawari looking worried. Sumire_human.jpg|Sumire's human form. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Lkajd ve;or.png|Sumire and other Fairilus posing. Fairilu tiara.png|Sumire and her Fairilu Tiara. Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Sumire with Arisu and other Fairilus. DhbIQUcUcAAoo14.jpg|Sumire having a tea party with Lip and Himawari. Book Illustrations A1ZobNn-5oL.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Party with Everyone. 2678.jpg|Ilustration from Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Trivia *"Sumire" literally translates to violet in English. A common flowering plant, formally known as "violas", often found in divergent areas. **It is also a common feminine Japanese name. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Flower Fairilu Category:Main Character